Shadows of a Soul
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: A joint fic written with Severitus - We have all seen the Snape that works for Dumbledore but how did he get there. At the end of Goblet of Fire, Snape reflects on how he turned back and how he was reinitiated to the Light Side. *Chapter 4 Uploaded!*
1. Looking Back

**_Shadows of a Soul_**** ~ ****A**** joint work by ****Severitus** and Elizabeth Bathory********

****

**_DISCLAIMER:_****  _All unrecognized characters are original.  The characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., etc...  By no way is this work being used for profit._**

            Midnight had just begun to chime inside the old castle as Severus Snape exited through the heavy oaken doors. An icy wind bit fiercely at the exposed skin of his face, as if struggling to force him to turn back the way he had come. Hunching his shoulders, he continued down the ancient, crumbling steps; his eyes narrowed in determination. The heavy, black cloak hung about his shoulders did nothing for the cold that was coating the dying grass with a thin sheet of ice. He welcomed it--he welcomed the biting cold and the roaring wind. The numbness quickly claimed his fingers and cheeks, his body growing stiff with the deepening night. But nature's torments were nothing to a man who, even now, headed willingly toward the dragon's hungry maw, ready to tempt fate and death itself once again. 

            It had been nearly fourteen years since the dark lord had fallen, his Death Eater's fleeing in the wake of his passing. It had been nearly fourteen years since he'd stood before his 'master,' a broken man held together only by the desperation to prove himself to Dumbledore. And now Voldemort was alive again. His followers flocked like flies to a rotting carcass to kiss the hem of his robes. Every feeling of safety, every happiness known by the world in those fifteen years would soon become nothing more than a memory. The Dark Lord would regain his power, again drive the world into the depths of fear and darkness, and there wasn't a wizard in existence who could stand up to him and win. At one time, Albus Dumbledore would have been able to defeat the Dark wizard, but he was older now, and no longer a warrior himself. Voldemort was more powerful than ever before, ready to take the world in a rain of blood and death, and more than half of the wizarding world thought he was dead. Ignorance, though blissful, was the surest way to an untimely death, Severus thought with a scowl.

            Fingers, tinged pink by the icy wind, pulled the frayed robes tighter about his thin shoulders as he crossed the icy grounds, boots crunching upon the brittle grass. It was the same path that he'd taken that night, though it had not yet been frosted with the winter's chill. The same rocks, stones, and trees rose up around him in the night, the only witnesses to his silent mission. If he looked hard enough, he could even imagine that it was again that chilly October night, his mind filled with uncertainty as he headed to yet another 'gathering.' He remembered that even then he had been unsure about his place, his mind questioning his own actions and the Dark Lord's.

As he continued into the dark expanse of trees, eyes glazed with thought, the present slowly began to fade away. Memories arose from the depths of his mind, their many flashing images overtaking the wild, twisting path past forbidden things. He remembered that fateful October night, when his eyes had finally opened.

~~~~~

It had begun just the same as any other meeting, within the dank confines of some mysterious, dilapidated building. The silhouettes of many figures in black cloaks stood against the dim firelight, demonic in the fierce red glow of the room. Severus stood in a far corner, clothed in the deepest shadows as his eyes surveyed the room. Although he had often fought side by side with many of the men in the room, he did not trust them. He would have no sooner turned his back on a single one than he would have been willing to place his head between a dragon's jaws. He knew these men far better than he wished too, he'd even gone to school with most of them, and he still hated every single one of them. So why was he here then, standing side by side with men he despised? It was quite simple really--he laid claim to none of the snobbish ideals that drove Lucius Malfoy, or the sick pleasure MacNair derived from death, or even the supremist purposes that Crabbe and Goyle clung to with all of their combined mentality. No, he served the Dark Lord for one reason and one reason alone—for power. He craved it like life itself. To watch another bend helplessly to his will, following his every command as if it were the will of a god, was sweeter than the finest wine. 

And it changed absolutely nothing. He understood that now.

No matter how many people he killed, no matter how many men and woman collapsed beneath the power of his wand, screaming for mercy, it would never change the past. What he desired power most for was forever beyond his reach. He only hated that it had taken him so long to realize that fact. Growling quietly, he shook his head and returned his attention to the room before him, noticing for the first time that something subtle in the atmosphere had changed.

An eerie quiet seemed to fall across the room, the fire flashing brightly with a burst of sparks. As if driven by some primal instinct, every dark clad being dropped as one to the ground, frozen in a silent homage to the inhuman creature that had yet to set one foot into the room. It was the same instinct that drove rabbits to their burrows when the fox slipped out to hunt, a sense dedicated to survival in whatever way possible.

The slow click of boots upon stone signaled the entrance of the Dark Lord himself, his tall, dark frame pausing in the doorway as his luminescent eyes surveyed the room with their hungry crimson gaze. Severus kept his head low, his lips transformed into an unconscious sneer as his master stepped further into the room, his dark power reaching out to his followers like a cold breeze.

Voldemort simply stood there for a moment, looking proud and tall as if he was the greatest being to grace the earth. Severus was no longer impressed, no longer completely blinded to the harsh realities of his life. This being, no matter how powerful, was still a man. Keeping his head to the floor, Severus fought to restrain his wildly straying thoughts. No matter his own thoughts or opinions, Voldemort was still his master. He'd pledged an oath and even now bore the mark of his loyalty; it was far too late to be reconsidering such things now.

            "Welcome, all of you," the Dark Lord hissed, pale lips drawn into a corpse-like grin. "Tonight, I have some very important news to share with you, news we have been desiring for far too long…." he continued, crimson eyes narrowing with dark amusement. "Tonight, I bring news of the Potter's fate," he said.  Instantly, a dull roar of curious voices rose from among the dark ranks, a plethora of pale faces flashing with anticipation. Voldemort's grin turned feral, sharpened yellow teeth bared in a predatory grin. 

            "At this time tomorrow, James Potter and his precious son shall be dead," he announced, his face twisted with satisfaction. Gasps and whispered voices again rose up from the cloaked figures before him. The Dark Lord only stared on, that odd smile still twisting his lips. At last one lone figure stood up from the center of the kneeling mass, his form bent respectfully as he voiced his question. 

"Forgive me, my lord, but what of the Fidelus Charm?" the Death Eater asked, and Severus knew by his voice that it was Malfoy. Instead of the predicted anger, the Dark Lord only laughed darkly and managed to look extremely pleased with something or another. Malfoy sank to the floor, looking just as unnerved by Voldemort's reaction as nearly everyone else in the room.

"Ah, but that is the most ironic part!" the Dark Lord exclaimed, his smile widening, "Their secret keeper…is one of you, my Death Eaters, and like the faithful servant, he came to me the moment the spell was cast," he announced, and smirked under the immediate calls of praise and faithfulness that flooded the room.

            Severus remained frozen, his dark eyes widened in shock behind the silver sheen of his mask. The Potters…? An image arose at the very name, that of Lily and James, writhing in agony as Voldemort held them under the Cruciatus, their young son crying piteously in the background. Severus flinched, oblivious to the Dark Lord's hissing voice as it continued to roll across the room. He forced his heart to still its frantic beating, eyes still wide with shock. Consciously, he realized that such an expression was not what the Dark Lord had in mind, but he didn't really care at the moment. James and Lily…these were people he had known, he had spent seven years with under Dumbledore's watchful eye. These were people he knew, faces he would recognize even after they grew cold with death. 

And what of their son? The green-eyed boy he'd seen only once in passing was far too young to be killed for reasons he did not understand. A babe had no concept of right and wrong. He could not choose whom to follow in a war. It was true that James and Lily Potter were both powerful and highly influential within the Ministry; but their son was not, and yet Voldemort sought his death. What was the purpose? What was to be gained by the child's death? Oh, Severus had no problem with murder; he'd committed the act plenty of times himself. But, he'd never seen the point in killing for no reason. He, more so than many, understood that a life was not a thing to be taken lightly.

            As the meeting drew to a close, no one seemed to notice Severus' unusual detachment. He almost never showed emotion of any kind, no matter the circumstance. It was in that same frame of mind that Severus disapparated from the building, his thoughts strangely focused on thing and one thing alone. The Potters were in danger, and he had to do something about it. As he headed along a familiar dark pathway, the monstrous silhouette of a castle not far in the distance, he frowned to himself. He told himself that he was doing this because he had no choice, because he still owed a Wizard's bond to James Potter, but even then he'd known that there had been more too it. Shaking his head of the conflicting thoughts that plagued his mind, he continued on toward the castle, determined not to give it any more thought than need be. He would inform Dumbledore and his debt would be repaid, and never again would he have to give the matter any more thought. 

~~~~~

 As the last rays of moonlight disappeared among the gnarled branches of the forbidden forest, Severus Snape at last drew to a pause, memories of the past fading back into the depths of his mind. He stood perfectly still, his expression slowly shifting into one entirely blank of any emotion, eyes once again cold and hard as obsidian. He had a mission, and it was time again to repay his debts to the world. Without another thought, he disapparated into the darkness…


	2. A Change of Fates

Chapter Two – _A Change of Fates_

Severus reappeared in front of the same ancient building that he had known so well nearly fourteen years ago.  Every step was the same as he was once again forced to face his past.  Every movement was calling him back to a life he once led – a life he now regretted with every fiber of his being.

The shadowed form of the foreboding building loomed out of the imposing darkness.   Severus had to keep his mind focused on his one task…to not let the past repeat itself.  He could not let so many die again on a quest for power.

The dark mark, which had been emblazoned on his arm in his youth, burned with all the fury of the hellfire that it was created with.  It was almost painful to walk back into the darkness that had created him.  Again, he had to resume the role of the infiltrator; and he hoped that he would come out of this alive.  For Severus knew deep down, that either the side of Light or the Dark Lord himself, would kill him if it were discovered that he had betrayed them.

Severus stepped up to the heavy wooden door -- stained in the color of the blood of the dead who had suffered for so long-- and opened it regretfully as his mind reverted back to the time in his life which truly made him decide to change for good.

~~~~~ 

November 1, 1981 -- The deed had been done, but not in the way it had been intended.  Two Potters were dead but not the desired ones.  After one Halloween night, the entire wizarding world had been changed.

Severus sat alone in his darkened flat.  His eyes had become quite accustomed to the absence of light; to put a light on now would only bring more pain.  The young Death Eater was a picture of misery, slumped in a poor excuse of a chair, hanging his head in his hands as the events of the previous hours surged through his head with the force of the Cruciatus Curse.  The voices of the horrified Death Eaters rang clearly through his ears.

"A one-year-old destroyed The Master…."

"He didn't come back…."

"All of us will be sent to Azkaban for sure now…."

"No one survives Avada Kedavra…."

"Deny everything and maybe we will be spared…."

The panicking voices echoed through his mind, refusing to succumb to his efforts to silence them.  These voices made Severus relive his failure again and again. 

**_Failure._**

One word could have such a powerful draw on someone.  Severus knew he had given the message to Dumbledore but it had not helped.  Lily and James were still dead, murdered without a cause.  The only one who had been spared by some twist of fate was their innocent infant son.  Guilt wrenched at Severus, only wishing he had done more.  He knew within in the depths of his soul that he had still owed James.  The debt had not been paid by Severus' one act of attempted redemption.  Instead, it was almost like he owed James even more because of his failure.  All of this nearly made him sick to the point of tears, as he wanted nothing more than to be freed of it entirely.

The sun started to rise on that November morning, the rays of the blasted messenger of morning burning Severus' sleep-deprived eyes.  Morning meant facing all that had happened.  He had a feeling that anyone who had ever practiced magic now knew of young Harry Potter and the demise of the Dark Lord.  He also counted the seconds until the Ministry came knocking on his door to take him and all the other Death Eaters to Azkaban.  Fear ran thick in his blood as a heavy decision weighed on Severus' mind.  Should he stay with those he despised but who had given him power?  Or should he return to the side of Light that he had abandoned in his seventh year at Hogwarts?  On one hand he faced the Dementors and a permanent dark existence inside the unforgiving walls of Azkaban. The other meant begging to be taken back by those who hated him, even a few former friends.

He pondered it deeply.  Hours had gone by before he had made his decision.  Severus decided a bruised ego was better than getting the Dementor's Kiss.  What morals he had left were truly being tested by playing both sides and it was now time to choose.  Ignoring everything that the Death Eaters had screamed, he abandoned his misery and set off to plead his case to Dumbledore….

~~~~~

Severus walked stoically into the forbidden realm, keeping his train of thought on what he had to do now. Boldly, he walked into a room filled with those he had turned his back on fourteen years ago.  A lone flickering light lit the path that Severus followed.

"Welcome back Severus…." Voldemort hissed.


	3. Absolution

            Chapter Three – Absolution

Severus remembered the winding path up to the castle with a greater clarity than he had expected. Once he'd taken the first step it was as if he had become a student again, sneaking back to the castle after some midnight adventure. The trees, scattered stones, and the worn path itself seemed exactly the same as they had ever been. The same sounds echoed across the dark grounds, and the castle still looked like a dream itself, lit up against the night sky. Even now, with nothing but dark thoughts circling through his mind, the sight of it brought a lightness to his heart. Everything but his eyes told him one thing and on thing only about the sight before him--and that was that he had finally come home.

            The halls were quiet as he entered the castle, the front doors opening as if he was a welcomed guest. The torches all flickered to life as he made his way through the winding hallways, and the paintings he passed all watched him silently, shifting uneasily in their frames as if they could see through the cloth of his robe to the monstrous mark burnt into the flesh of his arm. Even the gargoyle forewent formality and leapt aside at the sight of him, revealing the spiraling staircase beyond that suddenly seemed longer than ever before.

            At the top of the staircase, he paused, face as pale as new-fallen snow, as he stared at the dark oaken door as if hidden behind were all the unspoken horrors of the world. And then, after sucking in a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. The sound echoed several times through the emptiness of the night, or perhaps it was merely his imagination, and the door creaked slowly open.

            "Severus Snape?" the old, strangely wakeful voice of the headmaster inquired. He was clad in deep purple robes decorated with many shining golden stars, with a matching pointed nightcap perched atop his silver hair.

            "Evening, Headmaster," Severus replied, not quite able to look the older wizard in the eyes. But Dumbledore only smiled and waved Severus into the office with one age-worn hand.

            "Please, have a seat, dear boy. I was just about to have some tea. Would you care for a cup?" Albus asked, the perfect picture of calm as he motioned toward a chair with a cup already set beside it. Only then, as he took his seat in the chair and considered the tea, did he realize just how horribly he was shaking. His hands looked pale and skeletal as he curled them tightly around the arms of the chair, struggling to hide the tremors still coursing through his body. 

            "Thank you, Headmaster. I apologize for the lateness of the hour…." Severus began, at last meeting Dumbledore's gaze as he offered him an apologetic glance.

            "Think nothing of it. I am usually up quite late, and I never refuse a visit from a former student," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling just as merrily as they always had. "However, I sense that this is more than simply a social visit." Severus stiffened at the last, conscious of the nervous sweat that had begun trickling down his brow.

            "That...that would be correct, Headmaster," Severus stuttered, somehow more intimidated by Dumbledore's knowing stare than he'd ever been by any aspect of the Dark Lord.

            "Then what is it that I can do for you, Severus?"

            In one swift motion Severus rose to his feet, knelt before the Headmaster, bared and outstretched his left arm like a silent offering. Dumbledore neither moved nor spoke, and Severus' hardened gaze never left the floor before him.

            "I have destroyed the life my mother gave me, Headmaster. I've come with the hope that you, perhaps, could find a better use for it than I," he said hoarsely, his mind and body strangely still, frozen in his offering. Dumbledore remained standing before him, his presence both like the harsh, condemning jury and that of a benevolent deity.

            "You are aware of the consequences for what you have done," the Headmaster spoke at last, the words ringing soft yet prevalent in the suddenly tiny office. Severus lowered his arm to the floor, his head still bowed in admission.

            "Yes. Death, Azkaban, and an eternity existing soulless--I've come with full knowledge of my fate," he acknowledged, swallowing to wet his parched throat. It was suddenly as if he was a small child again, crouched before his father after having been caught after some travesty or another. 

            "Why?" Albus asked, and his voice sounded pained, tinged with an emotion that was quite possibly guilt. And Severus paused, considering the man before him before finding the strength to answer. Why would Dumbledore feel guilt, he wondered. Why would the ancient man feel guilty for the decisions that Severus himself had made?

            "Because I am weary of death, and pain, and seeing people who were once my friends cut down like beasts at a slaughter. Once the vision of the world the Dark Lord seeks was enough...but I realize now that nothing is worth the price that would be paid for it. The cost is already far too high," Severus admitted softly, his voice almost breaking at the last. There were too many faces in his mind, too many voices of people who had died for no reason save for the careless whims of one man, and the blindness of his followers. 

            "Then, dear boy, you have realized that such a world is not possible, for by the end there would be none left to live in it," Dumbledore said icily, and Severus could only guess at the atrocities that Dumbledore himself had seen in his lifetime. If Voldemort was evil incarnate, then Grindelwald had been the devil himself, and Dumbledore had slain that creature himself.

            "I have," Severus whispered in reply, his tension easing in the older wizards strangely comforting presence. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder at the trust the man was putting in him.

            "You have been marked forever, Severus, that is not something can be easily be undone," Dumbledore said as he leaned back against his desk, his eyes never ones moving from Severus still form. It was then that he saw the bright orange and yellow plumage out of the corner of his eyes. Fawkes the phoenix was sitting happily on his perch, black eyes focused on the scene with vague disinterest. Ah, Severus thought, of course. A phoenix would never allow anyone untrustworthy near its master. Raising his head at last, Severus cast his gaze first to the phoenix and then to Dumbledore.

            "I don't ask for freedom or forgiveness, my life is already forfeit. My life is now yours to do with as you please," he said firmly. The Headmaster seemed surprised at first, but then nodded in understanding.

            "Then I believe I do have a use for it,"


	4. The Long Road Back from Hell

Chapter 4 – _The Long Road Back from Hell_

_Author's Note:  __All unrecognized characters are original.  When I thought of this chapter, my original character worked very well with it.  She is from my other fics – Enigma's Love, A __Broken__Bridge__ Between Two Houses, and The Black Rose and many others.  All of these can be found on my profile on ff.net (__)__.  The Rite of Dedication is taken from Italian Witchcraft by Raven Grimassi._

            Dumbledore truly did have an idea for how to use Severus' almost forfeited life.  He gazed down at his former student without disdain or pity but almost hope sparkling in his eyes.  "Severus, come back tomorrow night just before midnight.  There you shall find your answer for what path your life will take."

            Severus was undoubtedly relieved that he still had one soul that he could trust but he did not know why he had to wait for his redemption that he so willingly sought.  "Why not sooner, Albus?  Is the one day meant to be punishment for my crimes?" he asked with fear in his voice at the answer.

            "No, my dear boy.  Not in the least," Albus reassured him as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  "I need the day to find someone who can help me.  A new path is what you seek but before you can go down it, you must complete one last trial and tomorrow night is when you face this challenge."

            As his hands shook to the point where he could not hide it, Severus whispered a truly heart felt 'thank you' to the headmaster as he felt his last bits of composure crumbling faster than he could reign them.  Dumbledore could see how his former student was failing fast and needed a helping hand to get through the night.

            "I invite you to rest here for the night, Severus.  I doubt you could make the trip back to your home tonight in the state that you're in.  Stay in one of the empty staff rooms and try to sleep.  You look like you need it and you will need your strength for your rebirth tomorrow night," Dumbledore said as he helped Severus to his feet and called for a house elf to take him to a spare room.  "Severus, use tomorrow's day to think about the gift you are about to receive.  Not many get a second chance in life."

            Severus nodded as unshed tears of gratefulness welled in his eyes.  A second chance…a new life almost to start over with…what more could he ask for.

            He dutifully followed the house elf into an empty room where he could sleep for the night.  He thanked the elf as it left him alone in the bedroom where all he would have is his thoughts.  Severus stripped off his clothes, not even looking at his left arm so he would not have to be reminded of what was about to happen.  He laid down on the soft bed and let his body sink into the soft mattress and let his mind think it was happier times so he may actually get some sleep on this night.  He closed his eyes and a few tears fell from beneath his lids as he was trying to relax.  Severus had not slept a full night in months and hardly at all within the last week.  He was exhausted but his body would not let him rest until he let himself purge his emotions.  And with that, he gave up the fight and let himself cry the bitter and painful tears he had been trying to hold back until he cried himself to sleep.

            The next day, Severus was reluctant to awaken and face his so-called judgment.  The warmth and comfort of the bed was too inviting to leave as he knew that no person would want to even come near him anymore.  He was a traitor and despised in the wizarding world.  A life of isolation and devoid of human contact was better than not having any life at all.

            He watched the entire day pass by from that bed.  Deep in thought and contemplation, Severus wondered what he would be facing come midnight.  It could be anyone and Merlin knows who Albus would be digging up.  All Severus hoped for was that it would not be someone who would not want to kill him.

            Shortly before eleven, there was a polite rap at the door.  Severus crossed the room and opened the door with a shaking hand.  He sighed with relief when he saw it was Dumbledore on the other side and not someone taking him to Azkaban.

            "It's time we go Severus," Dumbledore stated calmly.

            Severus gathered his cloak and dutifully followed the Headmaster.  "Going to give me any hint to what I'm in for here?" he asked as they walked.

            "I can't for I have no idea myself.  I have only seen this done once before and it didn't go quite as planned," Albus said, not calming Severus' fears in the least.

            The pair of wizards walked to a great Oak door that very few had ever seen in Hogwarts.  Just the mere sight of such a great structure could strike fear into even the most hardened of wizards.  Dumbledore pushed the door open with only a few taps of his wand to an even greater sight on the inside.

            The enormous doors swung open effortlessly on their own to reveal a darkened chamber with only a scarce number of torches on the wall.  Severus walked in with Dumbledore, opening his senses to take in everything around him so he could prepare himself.  Once they were safely inside, the Oak doors slammed shut behind them.

            Now with the doors closed and subsequently locked, Severus could hear the breathing of the others who surrounded them.  He couldn't tell how many but he could sense that there were quite a few.  He looked to Dumbledore for an explanation.

            "Witnesses, Severus…required by the dictates of the ceremony," Dumbledore stated as he guided the younger wizard to a white circle on the floor.  "But don't begin to try and figure who they are.  All you can know is that many among them to not think too highly of you right now."

            Every moment through this ordeal, Severus was getting more and more anxious and by now he was almost to the point of being sick to his stomach.  "Can we please start this, Headmaster?  I don't know how much more I can stand," he pleaded.

            Dumbledore made a quick glance to his pocket watch and nodded silently to Severus.  Then he turned his gaze to one of the darkest corners of the room and motioned for someone to come forward with his hand.

            Severus watched in fear as he saw the shadows move and begin to slink towards him without a sound.

            "A Dementor?!" he cried.  "How could you send a Dementor for me?"

            Dumbledore stopped the being from moving any closer as he approached Severus to calm him.  

            "It is not a Dementor, my dear boy.  This is an ancient ritual and I needed an expert in Ancient Magic," Dumbledore explained as he motioned for the being to come forward again.  "It is merely someone from your past."

            Severus watched as his heart leapt into his throat as the figure came closer and closer to him, stopping only at the edge of the circle painted on the floor.  He opened his mouth to say something but could not find his voice as the figure moved like it was removing a hood.  Two hands, pale as a winter's snow emerged from the darkness to push the fabric from its head.  Even with the faint light of the few torches, Severus could tell that they were a woman's hands, delicate and tender.

            Then everything started to add up in his mind before this creature completely revealed themselves.  A woman with pale skin and a Cloak of Shadows who is an expert in Ancient Magic…it could only be one person.

            "Domenica Knight…" Severus whispered as he straightened up to receive a painful blow.

            "It's Lupin now, Severus.  Take heed to remember that," she stated in a deadly tone that could have even made the darkest Death Eater quiver as she pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal herself.  The dark haired former Gryffindor Lioness could be very threatening when she wanted to be and at this moment, fear was her desired effect.

            Severus almost lost complete control of his breath as Dumbledore gave the signal to start.  Domenica pulled a long, thin sword with the Hogwarts crest on its hilt from her cloak and set it at Severus' throat.  The look in her eyes was cold and serious, not the warm gaze that he usually saw in her eyes when he could call her friend.

            "Are you ready to come back, Severus?" she asked him as she looked him dead in the eye.

            Severus nodded and handed his life over to his closest and only friend.

            The room then went silent as Domenica began the ritual.  She held the sword right at Severus' neck as she began to speak.  "Do you enter this circle freely and on your own accord and swear your undying loyalty to the Coven or run upon this blade if you ever betray them?" 

            "Yes, I do," he replied solemnly.

            With Severus' acceptance, Domenica removed the blade from his throat and turned towards the fireplace.  With one small gesture of her hand, she pulled a stream of flame from the hearth and had it encircle them along the white circle on the floor and the winds of the flames entrapped them inside of it.

            "Kneel Severus…" Domenica commanded as she set the sword on his shoulder.  Severus seemed hesitant to move, almost paralyzed.  "I would take heed of my instructions, Severus," she threatened.  "I may be a former Gryffindor but I can be just as dangerous as those damn Death Eaters you are betraying right now so had better damn well listen to what I am going to say."

            Severus then acquiesced and knelt down at Domenica's feet and bowed his head in complacency. 

            "Now then, Severus…we have a situation," Domenica started, almost beginning a lecture.  "We find ourselves at an impasse.  Here we are surrounded by people who want to see you dead for being a traitor and I am the only one who will stand by you…as your friend, even though I am one of the ones who suffered the most when your former master killed Lily and James.  They were like my family, Severus, and little Harry was my children's closest friend.  Now he lives in an absolute hell and Sirius is in jail.  Remus and I have to live with that every day of our lives and we only wish that there will be one day in which we can make Harry happy once more.  Now I am willing to bring you back from the Hell you sent yourself to but there is a price.  You have to swear absolute loyalty to the side of Light.  If you betray us in any way…_EVER_…you won't go to Azkaban, you will be killed in the vilest way.  I assure you, Severus, that if you go against us again, I will not take joy in ending your life with this blade.  You have been and always will be my friend.  Now then, do you accept these terms as I have given you?"

            Severus looked up into her eyes, at his friend and knew she was telling him the truth and if he wanted to live he had to accept it.  "Yes…every word…" he whispered.

            Domenica withdrew the sword and stepped away from Severus' pathetic form on the floor and began the ritual of the Rites of Dedication.

            "I kneel beneath the same moon that all the witches of old have knelt before.  And I am one with them in this sacred light.  Hear me O Diana, goddess of the Moon, Queen of all Witches, for I bear the symbols of the Old Religion.  Hear me then and think yet for even a moment upon this worshipper who kneels before you.  For we have heard the Strega's story, and we believe the words of the Holy Strega.  When she spoke of your beauty in the night sky, when she bid us seek and find you above all others.  Here as the Full Moon shines upon us, receive him, O Diana.  Receive him as your child and grant him the powers of those who follow you.  For we believe in the gifts of Aradia which you promised to all who follow in the Old Ways.  Diana, beautiful Diana, Goddess of the Moon and beyond, Queen of all witches, goddess of the dark night and of all Nature, if you will grant me your favor then I ask a token sign from you.  Let there be heard the sound of a dog, the neigh of a horse, the croak of a frog, or the call of a bird.  In the name of Diana, so may it be," Domenica stated as she cast the ritual and made the mark of the Pentagram on his forehead.  Then Domenica received her sign, Severus collapsed on the floor in exhaustion with tears streaming silently running down his cheeks.

            She then released the Circle of Flames and the lights rose in the room to reveal nearly one hundred witches and wizards, all with mixed looks on their faces.  Severus lay at her feet as Domenica knelt beside him to comfort her friend who was obviously in need of it.  

            "What do I do know?" Severus asked quietly, wondering what Albus and Domenica had in store for him.

            Domenica looked up at Albus with an idea that was not completely out of the round of possibility.  "Albus, Hogwarts needs a new Potions master and don't you think Severus would fit the bill?" she asked.

            Dumbledore looked down at the broken Severus on the floor and gave him a warm smile.  "Yes Domenica, I think Severus would be a valued edition to the Hogwarts staff.  Now we would have two professors from your class, you as Ancient Magic and Spells and Severus as Potions.  Yes, that is a far better course for his life."


End file.
